Nomen the Shieldbearer
"Nomen the Shieldbrearer" to misja w grze Patapon 2: Donchaka.thumb|Początkowe tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Nomen Tarczodzierżca jest dziarskim typem oraz jednym z trzech wielkich Karmeńskich generałów. Jest prawdziwym rywalem dla Patapońskiego Bohatera Pana Tatepona. Chroń katapultę, gdy będziesz wędrował przez Śnieżne Pole Bryun!thumb|Końcowe tło misji Ta misja ma średnie znaczenie fabularne: koncentruje się na walce z Karmeńskim generałem Nomenem, oraz bronieniu powozu lady Meden. Poza nim Pataponom zagraża tylko piechota oraz jej umocnienia. Walka toczy się jednak w Lodowych Murach, które przeszkadzają w walce. Jest to misja fabularna, niemożliwa do potórzenia. Pojawia się zamiast misji Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield. Po jej przejściu polowanie ukazuje się z powrotem. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że jest to jedna z nielicznych misji, których tło całkowicie zmienia się w trakcie rozgrywki. Ponadto misja ta jest nawiązaniem do misji Convoy Escort z poprzedniego Patapon. Fabuła Po odzyskaniu przeznaczonej im Zigotońskiej katapulty, niezbędnej do oblężenia Karmeńskiej bramy Sokshi, plemię Pataponów ruszyło z nową bronią na miejsce bitwy. Lady Meden postanowiła osobiście dopilnować transportu. Jednak, gdy przemierzała Śnieżne Pole Bryun i zbliżała się do Lodowego Lasu Shalala, pojawiła się wiadomość o czyhającym tam Nomenie, Karmeńskim generale. Jest on gotów na wszystko, byle by zniszczyć zagrażającą im broń...thumb|[[Śnieżna armatka prowadząca ostrzał]] Taktyka *Walka jest dość łatwa, ale są czynniki znacznie utrudniające walkę. **Zwykle pada irytujący śnieg, który Zamraża nasze jednostki, lepiej nie przechodzić tej misji w taką pogodę. **Ponadto niektórzy wrogowie mają Lodową broń, a spotykane są Lodowe Armatki. **Należy uodpornić się na ten Zamrożenie i Lód. **Wielu wrogów ma broń z ekwipunku Wielkiego. **Ciekawostką jest fakt, że większość przeciwników na tej misji ma ekwipunek dobrany jednakowo do drugiej broni (np. Lodowy Miecz i Lodowa Tarcza). *Nie opłaca się zabierać jednostek dystansowych, za wyjątkiem Megaponów lub Mahoponów (ale nie Herosa, gdyż jego Tryb Herosa się nie sprawdzi), gdyż duża część walki będzie się toczyć w Lodowych Murach. *Przydać się może Heros jako: **Tatepon, żeby chronił całą armię. **Robopon, by czesto wprowadzał Nomena w Zachwianie. **Kibapon, by szybko wybijał wrogich piechurów. *Misja ta jest bardzo podobna do misji Through the Wall of Ice, należy przygotować się podobnie. *Najlepiej jest zabrać dużo jednostek do walki wręcz, typu Tatepony czy Kibapony. *Warto uzbroić się w broń traktującą Efektami Statusu, by czasowo unieszkodliwiać wrogiego generała. *Nomena będzie się dało zabić dopiero po wyjściu z ostatniego Lodowego Muru, pod Karmeńską wieżą. Wcześniej ma na to zbyt wiele Punktów Życia. *Kiedy wrogów robi się zbyt wielu na jeden moment warto zacząć grać ChakaChaka, także w obronie przed Nomenem. **Czasami ataki Nomena mogą być bardzo silne. *Jeśli powóz Meden toczący sie za Pataponami zostanie zniszczony, misja zostanie automatycznie przegrana. Należy go jak najsilniej chronić. **Gdy powóz się dymi oznacza to, że niedługo może zostać zniszczony. Solucja Na samym początku kamerka skieruje się na samotnego Nomena, który zuchwale wyjdzie naprzeciw Pataponów samotnie. Obok nich stoi powóz, na którym siedzi lady Meden.thumb|Meden na powozie z katapultą w opadach śniegu Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)! Proszę, bądź ostrożny! Karmeni cię wyczekują! Nomen: Hahaha... Głupie Patapony! Nie staniecie ani kroku dalej! Och, to zaboli, zaboli! Po tych słowach Nomen się cofnie, a gdy my ruszymy do przodu, Meden powóz potoczy się za Pataponami. Musimy zniszczyć pojedynczą drewnianą przeszkodę. Daleko za nią stoją kolejno dwie następne drewniane przeszkody, bunkier oraz śnieżna armatka... i oczywiście znowu Nomen.thumb|Nomen Nomen: Chodźcie do mnie!! Dajcie mi zakosztować waszej mocy! Co jakiś czas będzie to powtarzał. Zaraz po tym, jak zaatakujemy... Nomen: No cóż... Wygląda na to, że teraz moja kolej! '' (Te słowa woła przed atakowaniem.) Od tej pory zacznie nas atakować, jednak nie jak zwykły piechur, szarżuje niczym Tatepon w naładowanym ataku. Pomimo to, jego ataki nie są zbyt groźne. Gdy my atakujemy bunkier, walcząc z generałem oraz opierając się armatce śnieżnej zaczną nas nachodzić Tatemeni (Karmeńscy Tateponi) i Kibameni. Po wyeliminowaniu armatki czeka nas długa, pusta droga, przerywana tylko starciami z nękającymi nas Tatemenami i Kibamenami. W końcu zagrodzą nam drogę dwie drewnianie przeszkody, kamienny mur, śnieżna armatka i sam Nomen. Razem z nim zacznie nas dodatkowo nachodzić Dekamen i Robomen (który potrafi atakować Naładowanym Atakiem). Po ich pokonaniu wejdziemy do znanego nam już Lodowego Lasu Shalala, a potem do Lodowego Muru. W nim czeka nas walka tylko z nachodzącymi nas piechurami, a na jego końcu czeka Nomen obok śnieżnej armatki i wieży. Z niej wychodzą atakujący nas żołnierze. Tam czeka nas ostateczne starcie z Nomenem. Gdy zginie, wypuści swój miecz (lub tarczę). Nomen (umierając): ''Moc Wielkiego Patapona, (imię gracza), jest zaiste zdumiewająca... Po krótkiej drodze dalej napotkamy znacznik. Gdy go miniemy misja się skończy, a Meden powie: Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)! Zrobiłeś to! Jesteś wspaniały! '' Rozmowa Po tej misji czeka nas rozmówka z Meden i pewnym Yariponem... Meden: ''Wielki (imię gracza)... Zupełnie nie wiem, co o tym powiedzieć, ale... '' ''Po lodowych polach wciąż musimy przekroczyć pustynię! '' Yaripon: Powodzenia!'' Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Tym razem dołączę do ciebie! Będziesz przekraczać pustynię, zatem nie zapomnij o Deszczu Juju. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne